


Der Knopf

by LadyFidelia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Conscious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Softness, only love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFidelia/pseuds/LadyFidelia
Summary: Crowley verlässt die Stadt ohne ein Wort zu sagen und Aziraphale ist einsam. Doch heute tritt er zurück ins Leben des überraschten Engels, der sich gerade in einer sehr unangenehmen Situation befindet und über den folgenden Abend hinweg versucht zu verstecken, dass ein Knopf von seiner Weste abgesprungen ist.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Der Knopf

Drei Monate. Drei Monate waren vergangen, seitdem der Dämon die Stadt verlassen hatte. Es war direkt nach der gescheiterten Apokalypse geschehen. Aziraphale hatte es gespürt, in dem Moment, in dem es geschehen war. Engel können die Anwesenheit von Dämonen spüren, sobald sie sich in deren Nähe befinden. Doch seit genau drei Monaten konnte dieser bestimmte Engel überhaupt nichts mehr spüren. Es war völlig unvermittelt geschehen. Auf einmal fehlte etwas, an das sich Aziraphale über Jahre hinweg gewöhnt hatte. Die Stadt war leer. Gut, zumindest, wenn man in einer Stadt wie London überhaupt von leer sprechen konnte, es gab ja schließlich mehr als genug Menschen, die hier munter vor sich hin existierten. Allerdings war die Stadt völlig frei von dämonischer Aktivität, was nach den aktuellsten Entwicklungen doch ein wenig besorgniserregend war.  
Allerdings gab es keine Anzeichen, dass man Crowley etwas angetan hatte. Seine Wohnung war genau so ordentlich und verlassen, wie sie immer aussah. Keine Spuren eines Kampfes und keine Auren von vergangenen... Besuchern. Auch die anderen Plätze dieser Stadt, die der Dämon zu besuchen pflegte, waren frei von Hinweisen, dessen war sich Aziraphale absolut sicher. Er hatte sie überprüft. Dreimal.  
Aziraphale wusste nicht, ob ihn das nun beruhigte oder eher noch mehr verzweifeln ließ. Crowley war verschwunden, ohne einen Hinweis oder eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Doch konnte ihm der Engel nun wirklich nicht durch die ganze Weltgeschichte hinterher laufen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, ob er auf dem richtigen Planeten suchte. Es könnte genau so gut sein, dass Crowley ihren Sieg nun mit einem Kurzurlaub auf Alpha Centauri feierte.  
Es war auch nicht so, als wäre dies das erste mal, dass Crowley verschwand. In sechstausend Jahren war dies deutlich häufiger geschehen, dennoch hatte es Aziraphale dieses mal überrascht.  
Doch das Leben ging weiter. Drei Monate lang benahm sich der Engel, als wäre nichts sonderbares geschehen. Er las, besuchte die kleinen Restaurants der Stadt und verscheuchte ab und an ein paar Kunden. Alles in allem langweilte er sich furchtbar.

Derzeit war er gerade damit beschäftigt, die Bücher in seinen Regalen umzusortieren. Erneut. Dies war in letzter Zeit recht häufig vorgekommen. Zunächst war es nach den Titeln gegangen, dann nach den Nachnamen der Autoren, dann nach dem Erscheinungsjahr, dann wieder nach Titeln und jetzt wurden sie gerade nach den Geburtsjahren der Autoren geordnet.  
Aziraphale warf einen Blick in das oberste Buch, welches er mit sich trug. 1743. Sein Blick wanderte über die Buchrücken immer weiter nach unten, bevor er die passende Lücke auf dem untersten Regalbrett fand. Er bückte sich danach. Plop.  
Der Engel erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Er wurde blass.  
Lange Zeit hatte er versucht, diese Sache zu verdrängen, sie nicht zu beachten. Das war jetzt wohl nicht mehr möglich. Er wagte kaum den Blick nach unten. Das Buch fiel ihm aus der Hand und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Das rüttelte Aziraphale wieder wach, auch wenn ihm noch immer das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ein Knopf von seiner Weste war abgesprungen und davon gerollt. Er musste ihn suchen. Wenn jemand diesen Knopf, diese Schande sehen würde, würde der Engel vermutlich umgehend diskorporieren. Aber wo war er hin gerollt? Er hatte es nicht gesehen. Vielleicht unter den Schreibtisch...  
„Was treibst du da unten, Engel?“  
Aziraphale schlug heftig mit dem Kopf unter die Tischplatte.  
„Crowley!“  
Er war wieder da und mit ihm dieses vertraute Gefühl, das ihm so gefehlt hatte.  
Aziraphale warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wandte sich dann jedoch noch einmal ab, schnappte sich das am nächsten bei ihm liegende Buch und hielt es vor seine Mitte. Erst dann trat er dem Dämon entgegen.  
Sein Blick wanderte über die große schlanke Gestalt vor ihm. Kein einziger Kratzer, keine Verletzungen. Nur dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen.  
„Wo warst du?“  
Es hatte eigentlich nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, schließlich ging ihn das gar nichts an. Der Dämon konnte tun und lassen was er wollte und war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Und dennoch konnte Aziraphale diesen Ton nicht unterdrücken. Doch schwang auch die Erleichterung mit.  
„Ist ne lange Geschichte, Engel.“ Crowley kratzte sich ein wenig nervös am Hinterkopf.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das irgendwo anders klären. Wo es … nett ist. Ich hab einen Tisch in einem französischen Restaurant reserviert, wenn du möchtest.“, schlug der Dämon vor, während er ein kleines unscheinbares Paket auf ein niedriges Regal stellte.  
„Ja!“, kam es sofort vom Engel. Diese Antwort war seine erste intuitive Reaktion gewesen. Er hatte sie schon ausgesprochen, bevor sein Gehirn die Information überhaupt hatte verarbeiten können. Wie gerne hätte er sie zurück genommen. Obwohl eigentlich auch nicht. Natürlich wollte er sehr gerne mit Crowley Zeit verbringen, nach all der langen Zeit der Trennung. Doch war da auch noch diese Sache mit dem Knopf. Crowley durfte es niemals erfahren.  
Normalerweise hätte Aziraphale seine Weste einfach wieder heile gewundert, doch Crowley hätte es gespürt und dann hätte er Fragen gestellt. Seine einzige Chance war es, diesen Teil seiner Weste versteckt zu halten. Ach was, am besten gleich diesen ganzen Teil seines Körpers. Selbst ohne die Sache mit der Weste wäre es ihm unangenehm. Doch konnte er jetzt auch nicht die ganze Zeit über dieses Buch festhalten.  
„Dann schnapp' dir deinen Mantel und los geht’s!“  
Aziraphale nickte und ging rasch in den hinteren Teil seines Ladens zurück, wobei er das Buch wahllos auf einem kleinen Tischchen zurückließ.  
Sein Plan war es eigentlich gewesen, den Mantel zu schließen, doch musste er nun feststellen, dass dies das eigentliche Problem nur noch stärker betonte. Stattdessen schlüpfte er wieder aus dem Mantel und hängte ihn sich über den Arm. Dann ging er zurück, den Mantel stets zwischen ihm und dem Dämon. Crowley warf Aziraphale einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

Crowley hatte wirklich ein einen schönen Ort für dieses Treffen ausgesucht. Der Tisch der beiden lag etwas abseits von allen anderen, sodass sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.  
Aziraphale hatte gewartet, bis Crowley sich gesetzt hatte, und dann seinen Stuhl so positioniert, dass so viel Tisch wie möglich zwischen ihnen lag und sie sich genau gegenüber saßen. Nun hielt er sich so aufrecht, wie es ihm nur möglich war und so nah am Tisch, dass der entscheidende Part seiner Weste von Crowleys Position aus nicht zu sehen war. Die erste Gefahr war also überstanden.  
Die nächste unangenehme Situation folgte jedoch umgehend, als es darum ging zu bestellen. Nur ein Blick auf die Speisekarte und er wusste sofort, was er wollte. Doch er hielt sich zurück.  
„Nun Crowley, erzähl mir, wo bist du gewesen? Du hast doch keinen Besuch von... deiner Führungsebene bekommen, oder?“  
Crowley lachte. „Nein, das nun wirklich nicht. Die haben sich seit deinem Badebesuch nicht mehr getraut, aus ihren Höllenlöchern zu kriechen und mich zu belästigen. Bei dir etwa?“  
Aziraphale schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Engel, ich musste einfach mal raus auf der Stadt. Nach der ganzen Sache brauchte ich mal Urlaub. Also bin ich ein wenig durch die Gegend gereist und hab sichergestellt, dass der Rest der Welt wieder völlig normal ist. Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir von den einzelnen Orten erzählen.“  
„Sehr gerne.“  
In diesem Moment wurde ihr Essen gebracht. Beziehungsweise Aziraphales Essen. Crowley hatte sich wie immer auf Getränke beschränkt und sofort fühlte Aziraphale sich wieder schlecht.  
Während Crowleys Bericht sagte er kaum ein Wort und stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum. Mit jedem Bissen fühlte er sich schuldiger und hörte dem Dämon weniger zu.  
„Darf es noch ein Dessert sein?“, fragte die höfliche junge Damen die beiden. Von Crowley kam nur ein Grummeln und Aziraphales Gesicht färbte sich einen Hauch rosa.  
„Nein danke, Liebes. Aber gerne die Rechnung.“  
Crowley lehnte sich vor und fokussierte den Engel durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch. Aziraphale spürte es genau, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Geht es dir gut?“  
„Selbstverständlich, was soll schon sein?“ Aziraphale schaffte es nicht, dem Blick seines Gegenübers standzuhalten und drehte sich stattdessen um auf der Suche nach ihrer Bedienung.  
„Du nimmst immer Dessert!“, stellte Crowley fest und es klang fast wie eine Aufforderung.  
Aziraphale schluckte. Ihm war ziemlich genau bewusst, dass dies einen Teil des Problems darstellte, das musste Crowley ihm nicht noch extra unter die Nase reiben.  
Es wurde Aziraphale glücklicherweise erspart, darauf eine Antwort finden zu müssen, da ihre Kellnerin in diesem Moment mit der Rechnung eintraf. Der Engel atmete erleichtert auf.

Auf der Rückfahrt wurde kein einziges Wort gesprochen, außer ein paar vereinzelten Flüchen, sobald Crowley auf andere Verkehrsteilnehmer jeglicher Art traf.  
Unterdessen legte sich Aziraphale einige Worte zurecht, mit denen er Crowley elegant und unauffällig würde verabschieden können. Die passenden Worte fand er treffenderweise in dem Moment, in dem sie vor dem alten Buchladen zum Stehen kamen, jedoch kam Aziraphale nicht dazu, sie auszusprechen. Sobald sie angehalten hatten, stand Crowley auf und ging vor zur Ladentür, während Aziraphale ihm hinterher starrte. Das hatte jetzt nur suboptimal funktioniert.  
Drinnen beeilte sich der Engel, vor Crowley bei seinem Sessel anzukommen, um vorher seinen Mantel loszuwerden und sich ein Kissen zu greifen, welches er sich in den Schoß legen konnte. Crowley schwang sich einige Sekunden später über die gegenüberliegende Sofalehne.  
Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus.  
„Und... was hast du so gemacht, während ich unterwegs war?“, fing Crowley mutig eine neues Gespräch an.  
„Ach, das übliche. Nichts besonderes, wirklich.“, antwortete der Engel hastig. „Ich war hauptsächlich im Laden und hab für Ordnung gesorgt. Nichts interessantes.“  
Es kam kein Gespräch zustande und wieder schwiegen sie sich an.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken glitt Crowley ein wenig näher heran und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Die gelben Augen dahinter fixierten Aziraphale. Dieser rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her und versuchte eben diesen Augen auszuweichen.  
„Engel, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Und... zwischen uns? Ich habe das Gefühl, die ganze Zeit würde irgendetwas... naja, zwischen uns stehen.“  
Aziraphale sah, wie der Dämon seine Augen auf das Kissen richtete, welches in Aziraphales Umklammerung erstickte. Natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen. Dem Engel stieg sofort wieder die Röte ins Gesicht.  
Crowleys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert, auch wenn Aziraphale es nicht genau deuten konnte. War er... verletzt? Nein, das konnte ja nicht sein.  
„Ja, doch, alles großartig, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Diese Antwort überzeugte keinen der beiden.  
Crowley wollte erneut nachfragen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Seine Miene hellte sich auf.  
„Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich hab dir doch was mitgebracht. Das wird dich sicher freuen. Wo habe ich es hingestellt?“  
Crowley stand auf und sah sich um, während Aziraphale sein Kissen zurechtrückte.  
Der Dämon fand wonach er suchte. Das kleine Paket befand sich noch immer auf dem Regal, auf dem er es hinterlassen hatte. Er griff danach und wandte sich wieder um, dabei fiel sein Blick jedoch auf etwas anderes. Er bückte sich danach.  
Jedes bisschen Farbe, das zuvor auf Aziraphales Gesicht erschienen war, schwand nun in einer einzigen Sekunde. Ihm wurde schlecht.  
„Hast du nen Knopf verloren, Engel?“, fragte Crowley und kam damit zurück zu ihm.  
„Nein, der gehört mir nicht.“  
Crowley besah ihn sich näher. „Du solltest vielleicht nochmal nachschauen, der sieht genau so aus, wie die Knöpfe an deiner Weste.“  
Aziraphale sprang auf, das Kissen noch immer an sich gepresst.  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass der mir nicht gehört. Seit wann genügt dir mein Wort nicht mehr? Seit wann glaubst du mir nicht mehr?“, fuhr ihn Aziraphale heftig an. Crowley hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Seit du gesagt hast, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“, antwortete Crowley leise.  
Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich weiter an.  
„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Crowley.“  
„Was?“ Crowley sah aus, als habe man ihn geschlagen.  
„Bitte verlass jetzt meinen Laden. Ich kann dich gerade nicht sehen.“  
„Was? Nein! Engel! Ich... tut mir Leid, das meinte ich nicht so, ich wollte nicht...“  
„Raus!“ Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Engel seine Stimme erhob und Crowley zuckte darunter zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb.  
Aziraphale kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.  
„Wie du meinst, Engel...“, murmelte Crowley. Es brach Aziraphale das Herz, ihn so zu hören. Er spürte, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte. Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen.  
Schritte entfernten sich und eine Tür wurde kraftvoll zugeschlagen. Er war wieder allein.  
Der Engel schlug sich das Kissen vors Gesicht. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Aziraphale weinte, schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wieso benahm er sich so schrecklich? Wieso...  
„Engel, eins will ich dir noch... Engel?“  
Aziraphale fuhr sofort zu ihm herum und starrte ihn an, doch er erkannte seinen Fehler schnell und wandte sich mit dem Kissen wieder von ihm ab.  
„Aziraphale!“  
Mit wenigen Schritten war Crowley bei ihm und riss ihm das Kissen weg. Dann zog er den Engel an sich.  
Aziraphale versuchte mit aller Macht von ihm wegzukommen, zu verhindern, dass sie sich berührten, doch Crowley gewann diesen Kampf. Der Engel bog unnatürlich den Rücken durch, damit sich wenigstens ihre Körpermitten nicht berühren mussten. Sein Gesicht wurde an die Schulter des Dämonen gepresst. Eine Hand befand sich in Aziraphales Haaren und eine auf seinem Rücken, wobei diese in kleinen Kreisen darüber strich.  
Er musste einen erbärmlichen Anblick abgeben. Ein großer Engel, sechstausend Jahre alt, und er weinte wie ein Kind, nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
„Sch.. sch... es ist alles in Ordnung, Engel, ich bin da, alles ist gut, alles ist gut.“, wiederholte der Dämon mit zärtlicher Stimme wieder und wieder.  
Aziraphale wollte es glauben, doch er konnte nicht. Es war nicht alles gut.  
„Ich bin... so … ein …. Idiot.“, presst Aziraphale hervor, am ganzen Körper bebend. Seine Hände krallten sich in die schwarze Jacke. Die Umklammerung wurde noch enger.  
„Nein, bist du nicht, was redest du denn da?“ Crowley legte seine Wange auf die hellen Locken des Engels.  
„Ich bin so schrecklich zu dir, bitte hass mich nicht!“, schluchzte Aziraphale, unfähig seine Beherrschung zurückzugewinnen. Er spürte, wie die Jacke unter ihm langsam durchweichte.  
„Niemals, Engel, wieso sollte ich?“ Crowley war nun völlig verwirrt.  
„Weil ich so unfair zu dir bin! Erst vermisse ich dich so schrecklich und jetzt wo du wieder da bist, schicke ich dich weg. Ich bin so ein Idiot! Aber ich hab einfach solche Angst, dass...“ An dieser Stelle versagte ihm die Stimme.  
„Angst wovor? Bitte Engel, sag es mir, was immer es ist, ich helfe dir! Aber sag mir einfach wie!“  
„Das kann ich nicht.“, flüsterte die zitternde Stimme des Engels.  
„Bitte, lass mich dir helfen!“  
„Das kannst du nicht.“ Seine Stimme war völlig tonlos.  
„Das wollen wir erstmal sehen!“  
Wie eine Schlange wanden sich Crowleys Arme um seinen Körper. Aziraphale sog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte, so wenig Platz wie möglich einzunehmen, doch wurde er noch immer so heftig von seinem Geschluchze geschüttelt, sodass ihm dies unmöglich gemacht wurde.  
„Crowley, ich habe gelogen.“, presste er hervor, sobald es ihm wieder möglich war.  
Der Griff lockerte sich, die Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und Crowley schob den Engel ein Stück von sich weg. Aziraphale konnte ihn nicht ansehen.  
„Worüber?“  
„Über den... den Knopf.“  
Crowley runzelte die Stirn. „Ehm...“ Er verstand nicht.  
„Du hattest recht, natürlich hattest du recht. Das ist meiner.“  
Es auszusprechen trieb Aziraphale nur noch weiter in die Verzweiflung. Die Scham brannte sich wie siedendes Öl durch seinen Körper.  
„Und... wieso hast du deshalb gelogen?“  
„Weil ich es nicht wahr haben wollte, weil ich nicht will, dass du weißt...“, aber er kam nicht weiter. Diese Dinge waren einfach zu unaussprechlich für ihn. Sie waren der genaue Beweis für sein Versagen. Der Dämon verstand immer noch nicht.  
„Verdammt, Crowley, das ist alles deine Schuld! Wieso bist du verschwunden? Wieso hast du mich einfach zurückgelassen, ohne irgendwas zu sagen?“  
Nun war es an Crowley, Aziraphales Blick auszuweichen. Er sah ein wenig betreten drein.  
„Nur ein Wort, Crowley, ein Wort hätte genügt, eine Nachricht, irgendwas, damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht und sie dich nicht geholt haben! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, ich...“  
Wieder zog Crowley den Engel an sich und dieses mal hielt auch Aziraphale ihn fest.  
„Danke, Engel.“, flüsterte Crowley, „Das bin ich gar nicht wert. Es... es tut mir leid. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Auch seine Stimme klang inzwischen belegt.  
So standen sie da. Eine lange Zeit in der sie versuchten, so viel des anderen an sich zu drücken, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Es dauerte, bis sie sich beide ausreichend beruhigt hatten, um wieder etwas sagen zu können.  
„Das mit dem Knopf musst du mir aber nochmal erklären. Wieso ist das jetzt meine Schuld?“  
Aziraphale versuchte eine passende Antwort zu finden.  
„Weil... weil ich einsam war.... und nichts zu tun hatte, außer mir Sorgen zu machen und da hab ich... es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben... mit dem ganzen... aber das ist ja nichts, was sich nicht wieder ändern ließe, nicht wahr? So bin ich ja... sonst nicht... also... mach dir keine Sorgen!“  
In seiner Stimme klang die ganze Verzweiflung mit, obwohl er eigentlich hoffnungsvoll hatte erscheinen wollen. Doch Crowley verstand jetzt endlich. Zumindest einen Teil.  
„Ehm, gut, du hast also... ein bisschen zugenommen. Und du versteckst dich vor mir, weil... weil du nicht willst, dass ich es sehe?“  
Unter diesen Worten zuckte der Engel zusammen, als hätte Crowley gerade sein Todesurteil gesprochen, nickte aber. Crowley ließ seine Arme sinken und trat ein Stück zurück.  
„Dann hast du recht, Engel. Du behandelst mich wirklich unfair.“ Bei diesen Worten wurde Crowleys Miene ernst. Aziraphales Gesicht war noch immer weiß. Er schluckte.  
„Es ist unfair von dir, mir eine Reaktion zu unterstellen und dich dementsprechend zu verhalten, ohne mir die Chance zu geben, mir überhaupt selbst eine Meinung zu bilden. Es ist unfair von dir, mir diesen wichtigen Part von dir zu enthalten.“  
Aziraphale schluckte erneut. Wichtiger Part?  
„Aber das wirst du jetzt wiedergutmachen. Ich will es sehen!“, befahl Crowley.  
„Nein!“, quiekte Aziraphale und schlug schützend die Arme vor seinen Körper.  
„'Nein' ist keine Option.“  
Crowley trat wieder näher, seine flinken Hände fuhren durch die schützenden Arme hindurch und begann damit, die anderen Knöpfe der Weste zu öffnen. Aziraphale wehrte sich heftig, versuchte den Dämon von sich fortzustoßen und ihm auszuweichen.  
„Hör auf so herum zu zappeln, sonst reiß ich dir auch noch alle anderen Knöpfe ab!“  
Diese Vorstellung lenkte den Engel lange genug ab, dass Crowley sein Werk fortsetzen konnte. Das erste Hindernis hatte er überwunden. Nun setzte er sein Werk am Hemd des Engels fort und öffnete auch dies in übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Er warf die Kleidung hinter sich, außer Reichweite des Engels. Dieser versuchte unterdessen wieder, sich mit seinen Armen zu bedecken, doch war auch dies recht ineffektiv. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham.  
„Engel, ich sagte, ich will es sehen. Arme weg!“  
„Nein, bitte! Nicht!“, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Wimmern. „Ich will nicht, dass du siehst wie... abstoßend ich aussehe...“  
„Ach verdammt, Aziraphale!“  
Crowley war am Ende seiner Geduld. Er stieß den Engel mit beiden Armen zurück und drängte ihn gegen ein Bücherregal. Dann riss er dessen Arme von seinem Körper weg und presste sie ebenfalls gegen das Holz. Aziraphales Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.  
Die gelben Augen starrten ihn an, wanderten über jeden Zentimeter entblößter Haut, den er erblicken konnte. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.  
Er ließ die Arme des Engels los, der sofort sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Aziraphales Körper begann wieder zu zittern. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Das hier war das schlimmste, das ihm hätte passieren können. Genau davor hatte er sich gefürchtet. Gerade das hatte er doch vermeiden wollen.  
Kalte Hände legten sich an seine Taille. Aziraphale zuckte zusammen, wagte es aber nicht hinzusehen. Crowley lehnte sich vor und kam wieder näher und dann...  
Dann küsste er Aziraphales Bauch.  
Aziraphale erstarrte. Sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper spannten sich an.  
„Das ist meine Reaktion, Engel. Entspricht sie deiner Vorstellung?“ Crowley trat zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Aziraphale war sprachlos, völlig perplex.  
„Was dachtest du denn, was ich tun würde? Einfach weggehen? Mich über dich lustig machen?“  
Das traf ziemlich genau das, was Aziraphale sich vorgestellt hatte.  
„Ist das etwas, was ich tun würde? Wie kommst du nur darauf? Habe ich dir irgendeinen Grund gegeben, das zu denken?“ Seine Stimme klang beleidigt.  
„Ehm nein, aber ich dachte einfach... Gabriel hat gesagt.... und die anderen Engel sind alle so...“  
Die Beleidigung in Crowleys Blick schwang zu Wut um und er presste den Engel wieder gegen das Holz.  
„Und, bin ich wie die anderen? Bin ich das? BIN ICH WIE DIE ANDEREN? Antworte mir!“  
Aziraphale schüttelte langsam den Kopf, völlig verschreckt, weil der andere ihn auf einmal anschrie.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht wie die anderen und es ist mir auch verdammt egal, was die denken! Wir sind nicht wie die anderen. Ich nicht und du auch nicht, Aziraphale. Und das musst du auch nicht sein. Du bist du. Genau so wie du bist, bist du perfekt! Alles an dir!“ Crowley raufte sich dabei die Haare und trat wieder einen Schritt davon.  
Der Engel sah erneut auf den Boden. Eine Pause entstand.  
„Crowley... du übertreibst. Das ist sehr nett von dir, aber ich weiß, wie ich aussehe.“  
„Weißt du das? Weißt du das wirklich, Engel? Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Du weißt nicht, wie wunderschön du bist! Wie unglaublich du mit dieser Fliege aussiehst, wie deine Locken sich wie ein zweiter Heiligenschein um dein Gesicht schmiegen. Du weißt nicht, wie niedlich es ist, wenn du über etwas in einem Buch lachst. Du weißt nicht, wie deine Augen leuchten, wenn du die Dinge ansiehst, die du liebst; Bücher, Crêpes oder was auch immer. Du weißt nicht, wie du einen ganzen Raum mit Licht und Wärme füllst, allein durch deine Anwesenheit, und alles schöner machst, auf das dein Licht fällt. Du bist das schönste Wesen auf diesem verfluchten Planeten und du weißt es nicht, weil... weil du es nicht sehen kannst!“  
Crowley hatte sich absolut in Rage geredet und schrie die letzten Worte wieder.  
„Aber ich, ich weiß das! Denn ich hab es gesehen, 6.000 Jahre lang habe ich es gesehen! Und nichts wird daran jemals etwas ändern.“  
Aziraphale wollte etwas sagen, doch Crowley war noch nicht fertig.  
„Und das hier, Engel:“, Crowley legte wieder eine Hand auf Aziraphales weichen Bauch, „Das hier ist genau so schön wie der ganze Rest von dir! Du dachtest, ich würde mich von dir abwenden, wenn ich es sehe. Das ich es... hassen würde. Und dabei ist es das beste, was du je für mich getan hast.“  
„Ich... ich... was?“, stieß Aziraphale verwirrt hervor.  
„Engel, ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Augenblick. Das ist ja wohl kein Geheimnis mehr. Und ich weiß auch, dass du diese Gefühle nicht teilst und ich habe mich damit abgefunden, schon vor einer langen Zeit. Dass du einen unwürdigen Dämon wie mich in deiner Nähe akzeptiert hast, war mehr als ich je verdient habe.“  
Aziraphale wollte widersprechen, doch legte Crowley ihm die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Du hast mir auch oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass wir nie mehr als ... Freunde sein können. Du hast gesagt, es gäbe keine 'unsere Seite', dass du mich nicht einmal magst.“  
Die Erinnerung daran war für beide schmerzhaft und Aziraphale hatte seine Worte seit diesem Tag bereut.  
„Aber es sind auch noch ein paar andere Dinge passiert in dieser Zeit und das wurde dann alles zu viel. Ich hab es nicht verstanden, weder deine Gefühle noch meine. Ich brauchte Abstand. Aber als ich nicht mehr hier war, habe ich schnell gemerkt, dass ich mit diesem Abstand nicht leben kann und auch nicht mit der Unwissenheit. Als du dich dann heute die ganze Zeit vor mir versteckt hast, dachte ich... ich dachte, du hättest wieder Angst vor mir und wolltest dich vor mir schützen.“  
Aziraphale kämpfte sich frei und legte seinerseits eine Hand an Crowleys Wange.  
„Ich könnte doch niemals Angst vor dir haben, Crowley.“, hauchte er.  
Crowley lächelte und dabei liefen ihm nun auch die Tränen übers Gesicht. Er nahm Aziraphales Hand zur Seite und küsste sie.  
„Ich weiß das, Engel. Denn du hast mir jetzt endlich bewiesen, dass ich dir nicht egal bin.“  
„Wie hab ich denn...?“, sein Blick wanderte nach unten auf die Hand, die immer noch auf seiner nackten Haut lag. „Oh.“  
„Weil du mich vermisst hast.“ Crowley lachte und weinte gleichzeitig.  
„Das habe ich. Ich hab dich so vermisst.“  
Wieder lagen sie sich in den Armen, doch dieses mal war es anders. In dieser Umarmung lag so viel mehr als zuvor.  
„Ich vertraue dir, Engel, vertraust du mir?“, fragte Crowley nach einer ganzen Weile.  
„Das tue ich.“  
„Dann versprich mir eins. Keine Geheimnisse. Keine Lügen. Kein Verstecken. Versprichst du es mir?“  
„Ich verspreche es.“  
„Danke Engel, das bedeutet mir viel.“  
Aziraphale sah zu Crowley auf und wischte sich über die Augen.  
„Dann habe ich jetzt aber noch ein Geheimnis, das ich mit dir teilen muss.  
„Was ist es, Engel?“  
Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Dann legte Aziraphale seine Hände an das Gesicht des Dämons und zog ihn zu sich hinab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfiction ever XD  
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
